The Eleventh Hour
"The Eleventh Hour" is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing January 4, 2010 - and the 11th episode overall. It will be the first Make It or Break It episode of 2010 and the return of the show after the summer finale. Overview Payson has a dream that her injury wasn't anything serious enough to prevent her from training, and that spurs her into being overly complacent about her injury in front of her family and friends. Her parents worry that she's not as fine as she says she is, but they let it go, figuring she just needs some more time to adjust. Meanwhile, Kaylie is given a parade and a hero's welcome when the team returns to Boulder from the National Championships. Kaylie is overwhelmed by everything (especially the new publicity schedule set up by her manager, MJ) but she manages to take everything in stride. Lauren lets it be known that she thinks that Payson should have been the National Champion, which does not go over well with her team mates at The Rock. Lauren is determined to take Kaylie down a notch, so she goes out of her way to get Carter let back into The Rock, knowing that his presence in the gym will be enough to upset and distract Kaylie from her training. Payson refuses to set foot in The Rock again or even call her friends, insisting she has moved beyond gymnastics. She even suggests that her family move to Minnesota so they can all be together, since they were only in Colorado so she could train. Kim decides that her taking a leave of absence from running The Rock is a good idea in any case, and Summer agrees to take over for her. Nicky worries that he is responsible for Payson's injury and goes over to see her, but Payson assures him that she never took the cortisone he gave her, but there is still a syringe of it left in her locker at the gym. Unfortunately for Nicky, Lauren overhears their conversation. Eventually, even Kaylie makes it over to see Payson, and tells her that she can't handle the pressure of being #1 and wants advice from Payson on how to handle it. Payson gets very upset that Kaylie would even think of asking her for advice and Kaylie leaves crying. That night Payson destroys all of her awards and trophies from gymnastics. Damon is leaving for L.A. and wants to have one last romantic evening with Emily before he leaves, but it's interrupted when Razor comes back and finds them together. Damon admits that he has been in contact with Razor, but he never told him about his relationship with Emily. Synopsis Kaylie, Lauren, and Emily are welcomed home from Nationals with a victory parade. As the newly crowned National Champion, Kaylie wants some time for herself, but new manager MJ has other plans -- namely, photo shoots, interviews, and meetings with sponsors. Lauren wants her friend back, but Kaylie hasn't forgiven her for hooking up with Carter and maybe never will. And Emily's waiting for the realization that she made the National team to sink in. While her friends celebrate their victory, Payson rests at home. It's not just her back that's injured. Her heart's broken too. She puts on a brave face and tells her family everything's "great," but they're worried about her. Meanwhile, at The Rock, the competition is growing fiercer and the stakes are higher than ever. But they're about to get even higher. Lauren's working on an insanely difficult routine on the beam, and Kaylie's working on getting used to being No. 1 and staying focused. It won't be easy now that Carter's back -- thanks to Lauren, who's convinced Sasha that she was Carter's girlfriend and that they've ended their relationship. Emily has a distraction of her own, and his name is Damon -- but he's about to leave for Los Angeles. Before he does, he surprises her with a romantic evening in the "Starlight Lounge," aka The Shack. He's just about to ask her to wait for him when they get a huge surprise: Razor's back! Damon is convinced Emily will go back to Razor -- until she surprises him at the bus station and promises to wait for him. Emily gets a surprise of her own when she goes to work and finds her new-old co-worker making pizzas as though he'd never left. Emily's in love with Damon ... but will Razor prove to be too much temptation -- and distraction -- for her? Payson gets a very welcome distraction when Nicky comes by. He apologizes for giving her the cortisone and says he feels responsible for her accident. She tells him she didn't take it after all, and that the vial is still in her locker at The Rock. They share a kiss and Nicky leaves -- and bumps right into Lauren, who's overheard their entire conversation, including the part where Nicky confesses to getting the cortisone illegally. If anyone finds out, he can kiss his gymnastics career -- and silver Nationals medal -- goodbye. He could even go to jail. When Kaylie finally visits Payson, she bursts into tears and says Payson should have been the winner at Nationals. Payson listens to her without emotion ... but that night is a different story. The Keelers awaken to the sound of Payson smashing her gymnastics trophies. At last, she lets out all the anger and disappointment she's kept bottled up inside. The next day, Payson does the hardest thing she's ever done: She returns to The Rock with her head held high. After receiving a warm welcome from Sasha and her teammates, she tells Kaylie that she won Nationals fair and square. After all, she beat Kelly Parker! Just when things seem to be calming down, Nicky opens Payson's locker to discover the vial of cortisone is missing. He turns around and sees Lauren standing there. She took the cortisone out of the locker. But why? What's Lauren plotting now? Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Mia Rose Frampton as Becca Keeler *Cody Longo as Nicky Russo *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Nico Tortorella as Razor *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler *Danny Lutman as Reporter *Julia Putnam as Young Girl *Maura Soden as Mayor Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1